Loss
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Loss is pure as pain. It empties the soul of joy, only to fill it with incomprehensible agony of the soul. And it can hit the most unexpected of mechs. Galvatron/Grimlock Transformers G1, Post-War, AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Understood?

warning: graphic and disturbing material, MPreg, character death, slash. No like? No read.

A one-shot about my favorite pairing.

Read please.

...

Loss

...

_Rrrrr….Rrrrr…..Rrrrr…_

Red optics flickered on-line in the dim room to the soft, mechanical purring coming from the mech next to him. The owner of those shining crimson diamonds slowly sat up, humming in quiet annoyance, before raising his arm.

_Rrrrrrrrrr…._

CLUNK!

There was a soft snort, then the soft, light azure glow of an optic visor on-lined, when a hand slightly smacked the mech purring out of recharge.

Grimlock slowly sat up, his optics shuttering behind his visor. When his optics met the fiery red ones of his bond-mate, he slumped and groaned. His mate was giving him a slightly annoyed look, by the way his optics narrowed in the dark. Nothing was said, before the berth creaked when weight from the other side was lifted.

Galvatron turned on the lights to the berth room. The purple mech sat up, though there was some difficulty with his bulging abdomen in the way. Grimlock tilted his helm and smiled behind his mask, as his carrying bond-mate stood up, giving a small crack to his back when he stretched.

It's been years since the war ended. The Autobots and Decepticons had made a truce, when Megatron and Optimus Prime had finally put aside their differences when it came to their attention that they needed to work together to reform Cybertron, for it was their war that was tearing it a part.

Being Megatron's brother, Galvatron, though a very unpredictable mech and quite the mood-shifter amongst the ranks, supported him despite his hatred for Autobots. Without him, then the terrorist groups trying to re-enact the Great War would have succeeded by now. That's why it came as a shock when it was found out he and Grimlock had formed a relationship.

Now, after years of peace, they were bonded and preparing for their first sparkling.

The Dinobot got off the berth and followed his mate into their energon supply room. It fascinated the mech when Galvatron just randomly grabbed different Cybertronian delicacies and mixed them up together into something most mechs would never think of making.

Currently he was grabbing some Sicyon salami, grabbed cube of oil snap and began dipping his treat into it. He munched down and made a soft sound of content.

After a few minutes of simply watching, the t-rex cleared his throat, "You Galvy have weird tastes."

Galvatron looks over, half of his snack still in his mouth, before tilted his head back and swallowed it down with a loud gulp. He placed a hand on his hip, oil snap still in hand and gave his mate a look.

"If I wasn't carrying right now, I probably would never dream of eating this, but for some reason my taste sensors feel the need for it," Galvatron explained, before huffing softly.

Grimlock chuckled, before pulling his mask back and walking over to his bond-mate. He snapped back his mask, revealing his dark face plates and soft lips, before pressing soft kisses to his mate's middle crest on his helm.

The purple mechs didn't move, just blushed at the affection he was receiving.

The leader of the Dinobots placed a hand on his bond-mate's abdomen, and a small twinge of pride and joy filled his spark. He kneeled down so he could look at the swollen abdomen that carried their child. To think, only a few more earth weeks until their son or daughter was born. He rubbed his hands over it, curiously wondering if the sparklings could feel him through the soft wall of metal skin that separated it from the outside world.

For the past few days, all that was on his mind was his family to be. What the future held for the three of them later on. He secretly hope the little one looked like him, if only because it would be nice to have a little Dinobot around, so he could teach the little one how to behave and work like a Dinobot.

His kissed the swollen abdomen, sending up a swarm of love over to the two sparks he was connected to. He felt a hand on his helm, caressing it softly.

Galvatron gave a smile. He normally wouldn't have allowed this form of affection, but since they were in the privacy of their quarters, he felt the need to be as close to his mate as possible. Besides, with their child coming, the need only grew stronger.

"You Galvy greatest mech. Make me Grimlock happiest one in all of Universe," Grimlock whispered, nuzzling the abdomen, "Me Grimlock happy. Me want sparkling as soon as is possible."

He caressed the mech's helm and sighed contentedly, "I can't wait for this little one either Grimlock. Only a few more weeks and the sparklet will be born…."

A purr answered him. For a while, the two mechs just stayed like that, basking in each other's warmth and love, something they rarely had any time to do nowadays.

A burst of happiness filled the carrying mech's spark, as their sparkling let both parents know how happy it was having them together.

….

Grimlock pushed at the metal beam, grumbling and snarling as he did so.

Ever since the war ended, the t-rex had been assigned to help the others with construction of a permanent residence here on earth for those who wished to stay here, instead of on Cybertron.

He pushed at the beam, trying to straighten it out. If he didn't the structure could collapse without the support of it. Bonecrusher, Slag and Sludge both pushed to move some rubble into Long-Haul's trailer, so the Constructicon could carry it out to dispose of it.

Hook, Grapple and Scrapper were busy welding two beams together, while Hoist and Mixmaster were busy with making cement. Swoop and the elite seeker trine carried materials to the mechs and femmes who were busy with the top of the building, and doing the interior. Though it had taken a long while, the whole group ended up being able to work together perfectly.

Optimus Prime was currently on Cybertron with Megatron for political reasons of course. They needed to sort out a few things and try to take care of the terrorists that were trying to ruin their plans of peaceful relations between factions.

The Dinobot leader growled slightly. He really wished he was on Cybertron, helping the Prime and government to catch the terrorists, but the only reason he wasn't was because of his carrying mate. He wanted him safe and sound, and to do that, they both decided to stay on Earth. Galvatron and their sparkling came first and foremost.

Ironhide walked up beside the Dinobot, "Eh Grimmy! How ya been? Heard your sparklin's comin' soon!"

Grimlock allowed a smile to form behind his mask, "Me Grimlock good. Me Grimlock can't wait for sparkling. Bond-mate can't wait either."

"Hmph, I bet," Ironhide grinned, while placing a sack of supplies on the ground, "How is Galvy? He doin' okay?"

"Him Galvy good. He taking easy for bit. Still working with Mama Hatchet," Grimlock said softly.

A snort and soft snicker escaped Ironhide at the nickname Grimlock had given everyone's favorite grumpy medic. The Dinobots have always seen Ratchet as their mother figure and loved him as such. He did help create them and educate them, as well as practically raise them. In fact, he was one of the first ones to accept the relationship between Grimlock and Galvatron that had formed.

"Old Ratch has got his work cut out for 'im," Ironhide chortled, as he started sorting through his sack.

….

Galvatron sighed, as he rode the metro-train that connected the civilian base he and Grimlock lived on to the main medical facility. The violet mech was learning to be a medic, though this surprised many, especially his older brother.

He was currently learning under Ratchet, who was grouchy and temperamental, but also caring and he was a good teacher. It was rare for the purple mech to find someone who just as much as a smart-aft as he was.

Since he was carrying, Galvatron was safe from any flying wrenches, and he enjoyed every minute of it by riling the medic up. The purple mech caressed over his swollen middle, a wide smile playing on his lip plates.

He leaned back and watched as the terrain of Earth's scenery pass him in a blur as the train headed for the base.

The violet mech lost himself to his thoughts, not noticing the mech in the cloak that was sitting in the back. The cloaked mech slowly stood up and walked towards the seat just behind where Galvatron was sitting. Many of the mechs and femmes paid no heed to him, most just dozing off after being forced to wake up early for their designated jobs. He took a seat about one row behind the purple mech.

Galvatron sighed, and thought about what the sparkling might end up being. It didn't matter to him really. If it was a mech or a femme, he would still love the little one. Any sparkling of his and Grimlock's was going to be strong and fearless. He felt the content and love from the little one, his spark warming and sending all the love he could muster back to his child.

There was a small snapping sound that brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned, and then turned slowly to look at the source of that noise. And he came face to face with a dark mech with a very powerful explosive chained to his chest plate.

…..

Everything shook, as a loud, resonating clap of thunder-like noise sounded above the sounds of construction, causing everyone to stop and look around in confusion.

"What in the great pits of Unicron—!?" Ironhide yelled.

Hook jumped off from his perch in the rafters above, before running around the corner and spotting a large, black cloud rising up from behind the mountain the civilian base was stationed at.

He looked up at Swoop, who was perched at the very top. He yelled up to the pterodactyl, asking if he could see anything. The flier was frozen there, staring off at a distance, with his baby-blue optics wide in some form of shock.

There was a loud booming sound of a pillar falling to the ground. Ironhide turned to the source of the noise.

Grimlock stood there, the pillar at his feet, and his arms hanging limp at his sides. He stared off at the black, ominous mass of smoke in the horizon.

Though no one saw his face plates, his body was tense, yet he just seemed to stand there like he was unable to move at all. He stood there, before a soft rattling noise was heard and everyone could see a slight tremble forming in the T. Rex-former's body.

On the inside, his spark was screaming as white, hot pain plagued his insides, moving through his entire body, until it started to become numb from it all. Yet, the only sign of this suffering was the trembling.

Swoop slowly jumped from his perch and glided down towards the others. He stood there a moment, his crested helm bowed in a sign of solemn misery. Then, he looked at everyone.

"Train to command base…..it blow up," he said softly, looking like he didn't believe the words that came from his own lips.

It was a few moments, before everyone processed the information. Then, they all gasped in realization as the words sunk into their processors.

And like that, Grimlock was in his alt. mode and running off in the direction towards the long rail that pulled the metro-train to the command base. If he followed that, it would take him straight to the location of the explosion. His movements were pumped from the raging panic and fear that overtook him. He moved as fast as he could, praying for his mate and unborn child…

…

At first, there was nothing. Nothing but agony that raced through his systems and body. Then after that, there was numbness. Even as he was blinded by the sudden brightness that surrounded him, the feel of his body falling due to it being forced out and then him curling in around himself instinctively, when he felt the fear and panic running through to him from the small being inside him.

And now, he felt weightless. Like there was nothing holding him down, and that no matter what he did he would remain so. And yet, there was still a small, slight connection. It was fragile, yet it was holding on.

One little snap of it and he was gone.

…

"Move everyone, MOVE!"

Mechs and femmes jumped out of the way, of the red and white medic, with the chevron on his helm. Ratchet moved towards the disaster area that was roped off by the enforcers from Cybertron. He snapped at anyone who walked in to his path, making his way towards the bodies, trying to find the ones who were injured and needed his medical assistance.

The injured were carried on stretchers towards the command center to be given immediate treatment by the medics under Ratchet's training. Prowl, head of the enforcers, was giving out orders to his men. Behind him was a small pile of corpses of those who were found dead.

"What's happened?!" Ratchet barked, going up to the former-tactician, wrench in hand.

Prowl turned to the medic and explained the situation in a cold, near emotionless voice, "There has been another attack. This time, they sent a suicidal bomber on board. So far, we've found thirty-eight dead, and forty-two injured. We are still looking for survivors."

Before Ratchet could ask if there were any children or carriers on board before the incident, there was a screech from the other side of the rubble left by the train.

"We have a live one over here! We need a medic, now!"

Almost faster than the speed of light, Ratchet ran towards the area the shout had come from. He slide down the small mountain of rubble, with his tool kit in hand.

The white, red and grey mech stopped where he was and barely kept his tanks from purging his recently processed energon. His cerulean optics widened and he dropped his favorite wrench, just let it slip from his fingertips.

Lying there, before a young green and orange mech was Galvatron. Or what would be left of the mech now.

One side of his body was completely twisted and deformed from the explosion. Armor, proto-form and some form of the meta-structure was melted completely off and twisted together, including chunks of his spark chamber. His arm was blown off completely and half his face plate was melted and deformed. Fluids dripped from the corner of his lips, his one good optic wide open and completely glazed over.

Everything inside of Ratchet felt ready to explode at any moment with the sudden emotions filling his chest area. He tried to hold back the tears. His favorite student medic, someone who shared his sense of humor and had enough guts to actually learn under him despite the risk of a processor ache. Ratchet stared at the deformed mech, barely alive. But the purple mech wouldn't be much longer.

The medic walked over slowly, dragging his pedes along the ground. He fell to his knees before the mech. The first thing he did immediately was scan him. When he looked over the scans, they confirmed that this mech didn't have long to live at all. He also scanned over the abdomen, where he knew Galvatron and Grimlock's sparkling was. He wanted to see what condition it was in.

Then his optics widened when he saw that, by some miracle, the gestation chamber was still intact, and that the sparkling was still alive. And by the scans the medic took, the stress was forcing the mother to go into labor early. Instinct took Ratchet over immediately, as he took out a laser scalpel.

"Hey, whoa there mech!" the younger mech who had called him over looked at him nervously, "what are you doing?!"

"Emergency caesarean-section…." Ratchet growled, his tone demanding no argument, nor intervention.

Galvatron was dying and in labor, therefore, if Ratchet did not remove the sparkling, then there was a larger probability that he would lose them both. When Grimlock came to mind, it made him more determined to get that sparkling out and to the nearest incubation chamber. It would break the mech completely if he lost both his mate and sparkling in the same time period.

He made a clean cut into the gestation chamber, wide enough for him to reach in. Galvatron didn't move, but his intact optic flickered to Ratchet, slowly brightening.

The medic transformed his scalpel back into a hand and then reached in to pull out the little one from the dying mother's womb.

….

Grimlock roared, as he ran past the enforcers. They attempted to stop him from entering the area, but the Dinobot leader was having none of it. After nothing but running for nearly forty-five minutes, he was desperate to see his bond-mate.

He could barely feel him over their bond. He knew he was alive, barely, but surely. He roared for his bond-mate in his deep snarl.

Mechs and femmes came running at him, attempting to calm him. They failed to do so, as the mech shoved them out of his way.

"GALVATRON!" Grimlock roared, "GALVATRON!"

"Grimlock!"

The mech turned at the sharp order. He turned in the direction of said voice and tensed as Prowl walked towards him.

"I demand you cease your actions immediately!"

"You non-feeling bot stay out of business! Me Grimlock need to find bond-mate, Galvatron!" Grimlock hissed, glaring at the mech.

He jumped when a hand snatched his chin and made him look the mech in his optics. Prowl narrowed his at the prehistoric lizard-bot, never breaking focus. The two stood there a few moments glaring at each other. Grimlock opened his mouth to snarl something, but whatever it was, was choked back.

Because, as he stood there in the disaster of the terrorist attack, whatever connection Grimlock felt to his bond-mate was suddenly no more.

….

It was hours before anyone was able to calm the large t-rex down. The moment that bond has snapped between him and his bond-mate, he had gone crazy.

He had started roaring and screaming like there was no tomorrow. In the process, he had almost destroyed the support beams for the monorail and nearly seriously injured seven enforcers attempting to stop him.

The other Dinobots, Ironhide and Wheeljack combined, were able to get him out of his emotion outburst of pain, and calm him down. When he was quiet, Grimlock just stood there in his alternate mode, staring at the others and taking in ragged air intakes.

In the med. bay Ratchet worked at, Grimlock was now there, sitting in the waiting room and back in his robot mode. He sat there, his helm resting on his knees and optics staring off at nothing. Slag and Snarl lied down on either side of their leader, almost as if they were helping to support him in some way, by just lying there on either side of him.

Swoop sat in a chair between Snarl and Sludge, looking at the door to the med. bay.

No one but the injured were allowed in. Ratchet had told the Dinobots that if they were willing to wait a few hours, then he would let them into the med. bay. He hadn't said a word to them about Galvatron or Grimlock's sparkling. He just told them to sit tight and wait till he was finished.

They almost waited eight hours, before Ratchet stepped out. Their creator silently motioned them in, melancholy, dark shadows hiding his optics. Grimlock got up, and went in there first. But as he did, his movements were sluggish and lacking his usual energy and grace.

The medic motioned him to a chair across from him. The other Dinobots stood by their leader, their face plates' stoic and near unemotional. Like they were trying to save face just for Grimlock's sake and hoping it would help him in some way.

Besides Ratchet was a medical berth with a large, blue sheet covering one of the bodies up.

The medic took a moment, as if composing himself, before looking at his creations, "Grimlock…I don't know what to tell you…..there's really nothing I can say right now about this…" Ratchet rubbed at his optics, trembling slightly, "I just…." He sighed again, taking in a shaky intake.

Grimlock looked at the mech who had created him, and his team, his brothers. He narrowed his optics beneath his visor.

"Where Galvatron and sparkling?" the larger mech rumbled. No one could tell his emotions at this moment behind his mask.

Ratchet looked at him for a long, long while. Then he stood up and turned to the berth beside him. Slowly, he removed the covering. He didn't look at Grimlock, and waited for his reaction to this. He stood there, over the half rebuilt corpse of Galvatron. He was able to repair some of the mech's face plate and arm. He had covered up the melted part, to save for later to rebuild for burial. Ratchet was not about to let some amateurs and strangers rebuilt his dead friend.

Then, the medic was shoved back, and away from the dead body. Ratchet looked at Grimlock, whose massive body was now bent over the corpse. At first, there was nothing to be heard. Nothing but the soft, ragged intakes coming from the large mech, as his large hands cradled the back of the dead, greyed out mech's helm. There was a soft sniff and then a whimper.

Grimlock felt his spark shattering in its casing as he held his mate's cold and lifeless body. He felt the tears coming down his cheeks before he could attempt to hold them back. Immediately his mask and visor snapped back. He leaned down and kissed the corpse's face and lips gingerly.

"Me Grimlock sorry…Me Grimlock so sorry…this me Grimlock's fault…..Me Grimlock should have been there….there for you Galvy…..there for sparkling….fail to protect…." Grimlock babbled between his sobs.

His bond-mate was dead. The one he was going to start a family with, the one who he had chosen to bond with, the one who had held his spark in the palms of his hand, was dead.

The mech took a moment, before he took in deep intakes to calm himself down, before he laid his mate's body back on the med. berth. He caressed the mech's helm, his mask sliding back on.

The mechs in the room remained silent, watching the larger mech. They let the silence drag on for a long while. Then, Ratchet walked over and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder.

"Wait here," The medic said softly, before going towards the back of the room.

The big mech didn't move from his position. He didn't seem to know Ratchet was there to begin with. He caressed his dead bond-mate's helm, his spark pulsing painfully.

When the medic came back, Grimlock almost jumped when the medic took his hand and placed something in it. He looked down, puzzle when he found a pink bundle in his large hand. He stared at it, then turned to Ratchet. But before he could ask what was in his hand, the blanket _moved._

The large mech's full attention was on it now. Slowly, after standing there and watching it move, Grimlock removed the top of it.

And something inside him stopped.

Three purple crests poked out from under the blanket, while a dark, round and soft face plate scrunched up under the light of the med. bay. Tiny little hands, so tiny they couldn't even wrap around Grimlock's fingers, rubbed at dark blue optics.

The T-rex stared at the little sparkling, that seemed to be in distress.

"I was able to perform a cesarean section on Galvatron before he died. She was still alive, and I was able to get her out and place her in an incubation chamber and stabilize her."

_She? Her?_

The femling looked at Grimlock with wide optics, studying him. She was pre-mature, yet she didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. Grimlock held her over his chest plate. The little sparkling that looked so much like his bond-mate.

"She'll need to be in here for a few days, before you can think about taking her home. I looked her over and she has your alt. mode Grimlock," Ratchet said softly.

His alt. mode? He felt the soft beating of the smaller spark against his own.

He caressed her helm, before leaning over her and nuzzling her. Immediately, she returned the nuzzling and was looking at him with those wide blue optics that looked like his. He gave a small smile under his mask. She was so gorgeous and beautiful, like her mother was.

Barely even a day old and she was already making her way into his spark. He never wanted to let her go.

"What's her name, anyway?" The medic asked.

Grimlock looked at his femling. Then, he looked at his mate's corpse, before going through the names he and his bonded had thought up. They had both considered earth and Cybertronian names for their child, but now, as he looked at her, only one came to mind that really suited her.

Caressing her helm, he said gently, "Her name Lavender."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Lavender? As in the purple earth flower?"

"Lavender live on earth, yeah? Then, her name Lavender!" Grimlock huffed, defensively.

If any mech dared to make fun of her name, he would introduce them to his sword through their spark chambers. Ratchet simply sighed and shook his helm, not really up for arguing. Besides, it wasn't that bad a name and there were worse.

Lavender dozed off to the sound of her father's spark beat. She had been so scared from earlier: the sudden bond with her carrier torn so suddenly, and then being carried away from her mother by strange mechs and then spending so much time in the warm box alone and scared.

But now, she felt safe again. She was with her other creator, and now maybe things would be alright again.

A protective, large hand covered her back, as her father nuzzled her again.

...

I wrote this after watching "Darkest Hour". I was on the verge of tears and I was inspired to write this about my favorite crack pairing.

I hope Optimus is alive and now I have to wait for the next season in spring. RRRRRR!

Anyway, had to do a little editing here and there, nothing big, just some spelling and grammatical errors.

Review please.


End file.
